Chasing Dreams
by StormFire12
Summary: Sequel to "The daughter of Spirit"! It has now been 2 years since the incident with the humans and yet, it seems like more trouble will still be coming for Melody and Night.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I FINALLY had time to type! :D This is the sequel to "The daughter of Spirit" I hope you all enjoy it! **

**Also Thanks to all of you who encouraged me! You guys rock! **

Sky Raid flinched at the sound of the man's voice. He was a cruel man, a man who didn't care about anything as long as he had his way. She knew that he was a cruel man, and had even tried running away a couple of times, but he would always catch her, one way or another.

She often wondered why this cruel man would force her and all the other horses in this place to train and let strangers ride on them all the time. Why were they forcing her to march? Why had they put a strange symbol on her side? And now this. They wanted to cut her mane. They wanted to cut it short like all the other horses. And this got her mad.

She did not want her white mane to be cut. She did not want to be here at all. Suddenly, she can hear a boom and then a horses cry. The humans next to her look back, as their captain has just shot a for misbehaving.

Sky Raid could tell what had just happened. She looked in fear. And Sky Raid, did not like the sense of fear. She quickly reared up trying to escape. Yes she had decided at that moment that she would ascape today. From all these humans.

The human began walking towards her. She desperately kicks and as if magic or luck perhaps?, A rope unties from her legs, and that's all she needed to be free. She quickly ran towards the door, to where the outside was, away from this place. She then hears a boom, and something nearly misses her white mane. There are humans trying to block both exits, but she has a plan. She sees a stack of hay, and plans to jump from there outside the gate. Jumping was her favorite thing to do. She was an Appoloosa who loved to jump.

As if on cue the humans begin running towards her now, knowing what she plans to do. She is confident now. She jumps on the hay stack and lands on the outside of the fence. She looks back as humans on horses now come after her. She runs. She gallops with all her might, hoping to escape. She sees mountains ahead. She could proabably hide there!

She reaches the mountains and she now has lost the humans. Still she runs. For fear that the humans will come. For fear of being killed.

She gallops and gallops, and she is tired by now. She doesn't even notice 2 horses right in front of her.

**Melody's pov**

Melody was eating grass with Night. She was a mare now, and it was almost time before she would move out of her parents herd and start her own herd with Night. It was what she wanted.

She lifted her head as she saw a white and black spotted horse run towards them. She then crashed into Night.

Melody looked and could see that this horse had cuts and bruises on her. She instantly remembered the incident with her and Night 2 years ago, and guessed that bad humans did this.

The horse then got up and apologized. She seemed to be out of breathe. Melody shook her head and asked if she was okay. The horse slowly nodded her head..She then fell over. Melody gasped. "Night! please go get my father!"

Within the blink of an eye Night ran back towards the herd.

Melody looked down at the horse, she seemed to be unconcious. "Please hang in there!" Melody kept saying.

She looked down and saw that she was twitching, Was she having a dream while unconcious perhaps?

**Okay so this is the first chapter! :D How did I do? Please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: I am so sorry for the ultra-super late update! D: I will update much more in the future when I have the chance to! **

**Enjoy!**

_Galloping across the plain, Sky Raid looked down at her newborn foal. He too, was galloping with freedom. Just as the rest of her herd was too. They were headed towards a small lake to get a drink, since it was so hot outside._

_Once there, Sky Raid signaled that it was safe and okay to get a drink. The herd then began trotting and began to relax after getting a drink. Sky Raid too decided to relax. She began to nurse her foal and play with him, leaving her guard down for a moment. That was when it happened._

_Lots of humans were riding on horses, and were tieing ropes on horses from her herd. How could she let this happen! But wait, her newborn foal, where was he? Then suddenly, a rope around her own neck. Then two, and three. What did these people want from her! "Rraa!" Sky Raid yelled out, screaming. _

_It was the humans versus Sky Raid, and right now, it did not seem to good for Sky Raid. She was still weak from giving birth, and was tired. They had by now pulled her away from her herd, dragging her and a couple of other horses. "Rraa!" Sky Raid yelled once more, screaming for her foal. But no sign of him anywhere. "Rraa!"_

"_Shad up!" A human was saying, unaware she was crying for her foal. After what seemed like a hundred years to the humans, they had gotten the danged horse in one of the horse military stables._

* * *

><p>Spirit sniffed the horse. He could tell she had been through a lot. He even smelled a certain familiar smell... one he would never forget. That one captain from the place he was once in. He sighs.<p>

Spirit looked at the small group that had formed around the mare. Night, Rain, Melody, and he himself were there, waiting for the poor horse to come to. Melody and Night then whinnied to the unconcious horse. Not a moment later, the horse began opening it's eyes slowly.

She looked around at the small herd that had formed around her. Oh no, had she caused all of them to worry? She slowly begins to get up and apologizes. But right now what she needed was water. Spirit and Rain then lead her to get water.

Once returning, Sky Raid is bombarded with questions. Spirit already knew what had happened to her, he could tell by the mark on her side. The exact same one they had tried putting on him. Melody, however, asks if she is okay and what had happened to her. Night also asks what had happened.

Sky Raid blinks and begins to tell what had happened. How she had been taken away from her probably now-dead-foal, how they had put her inside of a strange place with marching horses, her many tries to escape, the humans repeatedly trying to cut her mane (although she never let them), shooting that one horse, and finally escaping this one time, after almost 3 years.

Spirit looks in shock. That was worse than his own story was, he believed. Melody, Rain and Night had been intently listening the whole time. It sounded horrible.

Melody then sees Sky Raid staring at Night. Why was she staring at him for? Night had also noticed this, and began to feel uncomfortable as the middle-aged horse walks up to him.

"You..seem a lot like my own foa-," She starts, but shakes her head. "I mean, nevermind.."

Spirit looks puzzled, but invites her to stay with his herd for the time being. The horse shakes her head in thanks. "Thank you."


End file.
